the_proxycyanide_officalfandomcom-20200213-history
Alcohols
There are several types of alcohols in chemistry alone, with a few major types of known alcohol. Formula There are several formulas for alcohols, such as certain things involved in alcohol, some forms of alcohol '''can be incredibly '''flammable, such as igniting it. some alcohols '''can be used for chemical purposes * '''Methanol is a known carcinogen, and it is incredibly poisonous, and it can be toxic, the antidote for this poisoning is Ethanol, which can competitively reach for alcohol dehydrogenase. * Ethanol is used for drinking and for strong liquors, and it can also be a legal purpose. * Isopropyl Alcohol is known as Rubbing Alcohol, and it can be used as an antiseptic, for use in hospitals. ''' There are also chemical formulas as well, for all forms of alcohol * '''CH4O is the chemical formula for Methanol * C2H6O is the chemical formula for Ethanol * C3H8O is the chemical formula for Isopropyl Alcohol Chemistry Flammability All alcohols '''are '''flammable, and all of them will ignite if an ignition source is applied to it or it's heated, this is called the formula's flash point. * The flash point '''of pure '''ethanol '''is less than the average room temperature, and it will combust into flames as well. * '''Isopropyl Alcohol '''is also flammable. Toxicity Some alcohols have been known to be extremely poisonous. * '''Methanol '''contains a low acute toxicity in '''humans '''but it is extremely dangerous because when mixed with '''Ethanol. It is usually ingested '''in extremely large values, as if you '''ingest '''as little as '''10 milliliters of methanol '''can cause permanent blindness, as the '''methanol '''can damage the '''optic nerve '''and toxic effects after '''methanol ingestion '''can take hours to manifest, and symptoms can occur, cases do exist of '''methanol resistance, such is in the case of Mike Malloy, who was a victim of a failed murder attempt '''using '''methanol '''in the '''1930's. Methanol '''is toxic by two mechanisms, the primary form is the '''CNS '''depressant properties as the same manner as '''ethanol poisoning. * Ethanol '''is a sedative, and it can cause '''Hangovers, and situations of drunkenness, can actually cause aggression. In large enough doses, it can lead to a coma, and it could be fatal. Complications from drinking too much ethanol '''can cause '''injuries, and include self-harm, such as suicide. It can occur after two or more alcoholic drinks, and legal alcohol intoxication '''is often defined as a '''blood alcohol concentration '''of greater than '''0.025-0.080% '''in the bloodstream, and it is very common among the '''Western world, and most people who drink alcohol have been intoxicated. * Isopropyl Alcohol '''is oxidized to form '''acetone in the liver, and has a half-life of 2.5 to 8 hours in the liver. Human Biology Human Biology '''of alcohols can be when '''alcohol dehydrogenase '''metabolize alcohol into '''aldehyde, then into the secondary enzyme of aldehyde dyhydrogenase, which turns alcohol into carboxyilic acid Metabolism * Methanol '''is metabolized to '''Formaldehyde '''then into '''Formic Acid * Ethanol '''is metabolized to '''Acetaldehyde '''then into '''Acetic Acid Category:Chemical Compounds